insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodi Diabolica
'''Lodi Diabolica 'is a Devils Flower Mantis ''(Idolomantis diabolica) and a character who first appears in The Main Trio Arc of Insects and Arachnids. In the first and second seasons, he is a member of ΒΣΤ (along with Craeg and Rhys), one of the rival fraternities to ΣΙΓ, in which he is shown to be the fraternity's president. Background Information Family and Younger Years= During his early years, Lodi was brought up in a small orphanage. What happened to his mother and father are unknown, yet it is hinted that they are alive but dead to him regardless. This desertion did in fact leave a mark on him. Desperate to get out, he soon enough got in contact with his aunt and uncle, offering a deal to live with them in exchange for money, which he would get only when he could inherit what was left behind for him. In order to do so, he required a legal guardian to hold onto his belongings until he was old enough. With help from his aunt and uncle (whom he most likely pressurised and blackmailed), Lodi seemingly inherited his wealth and belongings before he turned 18. Upon being his own man, he grew independent in an academic and refined sense. However, being absent from attachment in the early years of his life affected his later attachments, the insecure ambivalent attachment he had built with his aunt and uncle resulted in Lodi displaying clingy behaviour in later relationships, yet still being dismissive of those who wanted his attention, apart from ΒΣΤ Fans. Regardless, Lodi strives forward, burying the events of the past. |-|Prior to ΒΣΤ= At some point in his college life, Lodi was a keen supporter of the ΣΙΓ fraternity. His support came from an incident at a party with Aaron, which had made Lodi mistakenly believe Aaron was interested in him. The sawfly took advantage of his smitten state and decided to arrange a talk with Lodi, yet this turned out to be a joke which left Lodi deserted outside of an art classroom, not without gaining the attention of ΒΣΤ co-founder Rhys Basalis. Rhys was impressed with Lodi's determination and sporting skills and so he invited Lodi to join them, something co-founder Craeg Paradoxa was not too keen on due to Lodi's conceited attitude, and neither was Lodi at first. When he realised it was inevitable, Lodi reluctantly accepted Rhy's invitation. Craeg was not happy about this and how Lodi acted most of the time, which caused some sort of rift in the team. However, after Rhys left for his Christmas break, the two managed to work things out, even sharing moments of their early life with each other. After their newly found teamwork led them to win a competition, the three decided to stick together, in which Lodi took over as leader of the all-mantis fraternity ΒΣΤ. After gaining popularity from the fraternity, Lodi contributed to the purchase of the biggest fraternity house (apart from ΣΙΓ's) on campus, despite its few members. It is implied that Lodi's determination to beat ΣΙΓ is the possible outcome of his exclusion. Interests and Personality Overall Personality= As the head of ΒΣΤ, Lodi seemingly exhibits the common traits of a leader. He is shown to have high intelligence, expertise, and a slight, yet sometimes callous disdain for failure on the part of his subordinates, although he is more forgiving towards certain things (unlike Aaron would be to ΣIΓ if they lost at sports), yet still quite irate. Lodi also seems to have something of a temper; if somebody gets on his nerves he will not hesitate to have Craeg sanction them in some way. This is with the exception of Rhys and Craeg himself, whom he lets off more often than anyone else. However, this could be due to the fact they could likely overpower him should he go too far. He seems to have somewhat of an aristocratic attitude, letting Craeg handle the dirty work, even if this is associated with Lodi's own problems. Lodi is frequently reminded that he was the last member to join and, although he is the fraternity's president, he did not contribute to its founding. His attitude towards other members of the school is that of a hostile demeanour, the mantis giving the cold shoulder to those he views beneath himself, or those whom he has no interest in conversing with. He is also generally snarky, making snide remarks and back-chatting his fellow team members. As well as this, Lodi can be whiny and persistent. However, he still manages to be popular regardless of his conceited attitude. He does not necessarily regard a person's self-esteem and will often take advantage of their insecure state, bragging about himself and his achievements or certainty, often without realising. However, Lodi is shown to have a kind somewhat of a kind side. He defends his fraternity brothers, genuinely appreciates the attention he gets from his fans and is shown to be somewhat sympathetic to new students, although this could stem from his desire to look good. |-|Sports= Lodi is a naturally gifted and talented athlete who excels at various sports such as running, football, cricket and hockey. He is generally viewed as one of best track-runners in which he particularly enjoys. His sporting ability is mostly rivaled by Aaron Arge. He is confident in his ability and detests losing, so confident that he has expressed interest in becoming an instructor for other students. He often spends a couple of days a week after school in the gym training for competition. Despite his self-assurance, if his skills are not enough to secure victory, Lodi is known to bend and break rules and often shows little team spirit when faced with the possibility of losing. When he partakes in competition, his personality adopts that of a more physically violent one. A ruthless competitor, Lodi does not settle for simply defeating his opponents, at least not when he has the opportunity to do more. This is demonstrated when he and his team purposely stall their opponent's defeats in a guaranteed effort to damage their pride even further, as well as just their simple loss. As well as his disdainful and haughty personality, Lodi mocks his competition at any chance he has. This is shown when he comments on others or merely scoffs at the mention of them. Highly competitive by nature, Lodi thrives on the thrill of winning and will boast about it in turn. Lodi's favourite thing about winning is the praise and awards he gets from it, often pinning his awards up where others can see them and constantly bragging about the medals he has earned in athletics. Appearance Lodi tends to appear in an arrogant and extravagant manner, his body language further emphasising this idea as he gives looks of disapproval to other teams. His hair is jet black and fairly wispy, curving into a choppy fringe that rests on his forehead. He usually has a smirk, a pout or a look of judgement (usually in disgust) on his face. He has a clean complexion and simple pierced ears. Like his hair, his eyebrows are black and are usually seen in an angry or judgemental position, especially when observing other fraternities. He has dark eyes and long, red wispy antennae like the adult of his species. Rather than curving over the front of his face, they curve backwards. His attire mainly consists of his black and white fraternity jacket or fraternity sporting gear. When not in school attire, he tends to be reasonably fashionable, sporting coloured shirts, jackets and bottoms. Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is Brazilian model and fashion designer Vini Uehara. Relationships Main article: Lodi Diaboica/Relationships Episodes Main Trio Arc * Episode 21: "Breaktime" * Episode 22: "Cliques" * Episode 23: "The Dance" Hawkmoths Arc * "Sports Day" Trivia For various trivia about this character, click here.Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:UpperClass Category:ΒΣΤ Category:Students